A packaging system for preserving perishable items which comprises a barrier bag with a first compartment, a second compartment, sealed means for closing one end of the first compartment, sealed means for closing one end of the second compartment, a non-oxidizing gaseous material disposed within said first compartment, a perishable item disposed within said second compartment, means for flowing gaseous material from said first compartment to said second compartment, and means for venting said non-oxidizing gaseous material from said second compartment.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,890 describes a packaging system for preserving perishable items; the system of this patent was comprised of a barrier bag. This patent, and prior art cited in it, are the most relevant references known to applicant regarding the technology claimed in this patent application.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved barrier bag for preserving perishable goods.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a packaging system for preserving perishable items which comprises a barrier bag with a first compartment, a second compartment, sealed means for closing one end of the first compartment, sealed means for closing one end of the second compartment, a non-oxidizing gas disposed within said first compartment, a perishable item disposed within said second compartment, means for flowing non-oxidizing from said first compartment to said second compartment, and means for venting carbon dioxide from said second compartment.